


The Unimaginable

by sharingoxygenwithyou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharingoxygenwithyou/pseuds/sharingoxygenwithyou
Summary: Astoria is gone. Draco is left alone to raise Scorpius alone.Rolf is gone. Luna is left alone to raise her twins alone.Maybe they wouldn't be so alone after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo, friends! 
> 
> I tried my best to keep this as canon as I could. Hope you enjoy!

 

_Summer of 2019_  
  
"Astoria, please." His voice was weak as he begged. He would have been mortified if anyone saw him like this -- kneeling on the floor next to their bed, tears staining his face as he begged his wife to let him take her to St. Mungo's. "There must be a way, love."

"I'm afraid there isn't, love." Astoria's weak voice broke his heart even more. She tried to lift her hand to caress her husband's face but she was too weak for even the simplest task. "Take care of Scorpius, I know you will. You're a wonderful father and husband."

"Please, let me take you to St. Mungo's." Draco tried again, this time his voice shaking as he clutched the white sheets of the bed, terrified of making her condition worst if he applied any pressure on her body.

"I'd rather not spend my last days there, Draco." She answered, trying to give a gentle smile as she examined his face. Over the years of marriage, it was evident that the Slytherin Prince known for his arrogance and spitefulness had grown up to someone different. Yes, every now and again, hints of those years raised to believe certain beliefs bubbled to the top, but all Astoria could see now was her loving husband and caring father on his knees crying for her, because of her. All because of a godforsaken family curse. "I want to spend this time with my family."

A broken and desperate laugh escaped Draco, "Scorpius doesn't want to be near here."

"Give him time, love." She said gently. Ever since the malediction became more severe, their son started distancing himself from her. Draco reprimanded him many times, but Astoria understood. He didn't want to see his mother in the worst state that she had ever been in. She had hoped to see him one last time, but she would rather have the last memory of her darling child be when he announced a Quidditch win just at the start of summer. He was so ecstatic and blissful.

But that was also the start of the end.

It was later that night when Astoria's body gave out and collapsed on the floor.

"J'espère que vous trouverez l'amour à nouveau." Draco made a choking noise at Astoria's words.*

"You _are_ my love." He declared with so much conviction as more tears escaped his eyes.

Draco saw it slowly and yet so suddenly, the look on her pale face and lips a match to the sheets on the bed, but there was still a little light and fight in Astoria's eyes until there wasn't.

And that was when she finally closed her eyes and took her final breath.

* * *

  
_Fall of 2020_

"Be good, Lysander, Lorcan." Luna gave her twins another tight embrace. She couldn't believe it was the boys' first year at Hogwarts. "I packed your spectrespecs in your trunks. Please be wary of Wrackspurts, wouldn't want fuzzy brains, now, do we?"

She smiled down at her boys who gave her in union. Their usual bright and cheery demeanor wasn't present today, but Luna knew why. She understood. Of course, even she lost the bounce in her step ever since the accident. King's Cross was just as crowded as she remembered it was during her time, and she couldn't help but notice how her son's curious eyes were roaming around the station.

 

"Don't forget to owl once you get sorted." She said too gravelly, compared to her usual dreamy tone. "Your dad would be so proud of you! He loved you both so much."

  
She tried to sound chirpy for the boys' sake but by the way her sons turned and looked at her, she was failing. Even the bright colors of her outfit was a stark contrast to how she felt.

"Mum?" There was an edge on Lysander's voice as he spoke. "Were you nervous on your first time?"

"Not one bit," Luna answered with a genuine smile. "Because I knew there was nothing but adventure and magic and new friends from then on."

"Do you think we'll make new friends?" Lorcan asked, he resembled his brother so much -- both inheriting Luna's warm blonde hair, but unlike her unruly waves, there's were as tousled and bushy as their father's hair had been, their eyes were just as protuberant as hers, but  
still a mirror image of Rolf's tawny ones. She was grateful for that because every time she looked into their eyes, she would always have a piece of Rolf in her life. She would always have her boys.

"Of course you will!" Luna exclaimed with a small laugh before settling for another smile. "And besides, you can always spend time with Hugo and Lily."

Since the death of Rolf, Luna had spent a considerable amount of time with the Granger-Weasley and Potter clan, forever thankful that they became her support system after the accident. Over the few months, her boys became close friends with Ron and Hermione's son and Harry and Ginny's youngest daughter.

"But mum, they're second years now!" Lysander said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "They wouldn't want to spend time with first years like us!"

"Oh?" Luna arched an eyebrow at her son, coaching a serious expression on her face as she noticed familiar bright red hair nearing them. "You don't think Hugo and Lily wouldn't want to spend time with a couple of first years?"

When the twins gave their nods, Luna turned to the people behind her sons. "Is that true Hugo? Lily?"

Lysander and Lorcan turned to see the Granger-Weasley and Potter lot. Their Uncles Ron and Harry fighting amused smiles on their faces as their Aunts Ginny and Hermione gave them warm smiles.

"Of course not, Aunt Luna!" Lily Luna answered, moving away from her parents to give her namesake a hug. "Right, Hugo?" She gave her cousin a stern looking, almost daring him to counter her statement.

"We'll help them about, Aunt Luna," Hugo said.

Sooner than Luna would like, it was nearing 11 o'clock and the train gave a final signal that it was about to depart.

"How are you, Luna?" Hermione asked once the train was out of the station, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. Luna was certain that she could feel the slight tremble of her body when she did. "How are the boys holding up?"

"Nervous but I think they're just worried about the Nargels." She said in that familiar airy voice she had when they were back in school. "But, don't worry, I made them some Butterbeer cork necklace to ward them off."

Hermione gave Ginny a look, which then gave Ron and Harry a look that clearly said, ' _say something_!'

Ron was the first one to claim his wits, "Would you like to grab a cup of tea with us?"

"Oh, that's nice of you, Ron." She told her friend. "But I don't think being around people who pity me is the best for me, you see."

She still spat out uncomfortable truths just as before. The years didn't disrupt that part of Luna.

"We don't -- Luna, we mean -- what he meant was --" Harry stuttered before getting cut off by Luna.

"It's perfectly alright, Harry," Luna said, trying her best to sound unfazed. Although she was grateful for their support and love over the past couple of months, she just wanted to be alone for now. Maybe busy herself with work. "You go ahead now. I'll be alright."

"If you're positive?" Ginny asked, giving her a sympathetic look, but quickly realize that was just Luna didn't want or need right now.

"Oh, surely. Go on about your day, please." She gave them a nod and smile.

They exchanged goodbyes and promises to have dinner later that week.

 

It's when she was alone on the platform, the mass of people swarming around her in a blur mitigating, that she decided to leave as well. But as she began to make her way out, she noticed a familiar head of platinum blonde hair. It was him, she was certain.

  
She was not sure what to do as their eyes met, but she allowed herself to move closer to him, a kind smile on her lips. He didn't turn and walk away like she had first expected, he waited until she was in front of him.

"Draco." She greeted, examining his appearance. He still looked the same, still the same cold grey eyes, pale ivory skin, and sharp features. His hair was still the same almost white-blonde hair, but was longer and was pulled back in a precisely placed ponytail. Just like when they were in school, he still carried himself with an air of confidence and arrogance that only a Malfoy could possess but she could feel it was just a facade. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Lovegood, how are you?" He gave a courteous nod in agreement. She looked different. Still wearing bright colored clothes that clashed with each other and her hair still up to her waist in a messy of waves, but there was something off when he looked into her usually bright silver eyes. The energy around her changed. "What are you doing here?"

 

"It's Scamander now." She corrected, "I'm well. I dropped off my boys. It's their first year."

  
Draco made a sound in acknowledgment, "Congratulations. I would tell you it gets easier every year you drop them off, but it doesn't, really."

She was surprised by his words, how he continued the conversation and by the way, his eyes widen a bit, he was surprised by his own words as well. "I'll keep that in mind."

There was a pregnant pause between them when Draco didn't reply, his eyes darting anywhere but hers for a moment before Luna decided to speak again, "I'm sorry about your wife. Ginny told me."

"She did?"

"Yes, I know it must be hard."

"Do you, now?" He met her eyes and she could see the sneer and anger building up behind them.

"Yes, Rolf -- my husband -- died just before summer started."

The words caused Draco to bite the inside of his cheek. He had heard from the grapevine that Lovegood-- Scamander now, he supposed -- had married but he didn't know about the death of her husband, he was still so preoccupied with his own grief.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Draco."

Again, silence before Draco said his goodbye and turned to leave, but Luna quickly blurted out, "We should have tea sometime."

 

Well, that had come out of seemingly nowhere. He turned to look at the girl -- woman -- he corrected in his mind, behind him.

  
She was watching him expectantly, turning the full force of those silvery eyes on him as if there were nothing unusual about her statement.

"I'll think about it." He replied, seeming to mull over his next words. "I'll owl you when I make up my mind."

* * *

It's a week later when she finally received a letter from her boys. She can't help the smile on her face as she read that Lysander was sorted into Ravenclaw, he gushed about the riddles that the bronze eagle-shaped knocker asked, how he was immediately taken by Herbology and how he couldn't wait for his third year just so he could take up Care of Magical Creatures as an elective. She raised an eyebrow when she read that  Lorcan was sorted into Slytherin and how happy he was to get to see the giant squid and several other underwater creatures through the windows of the common room. He also wrote about some of the other students that he saw himself becoming friends with. What surprised Luna was a mention of one Scorpius Malfoy. At first, Luna feared that maybe the young Malfoy would be bullying Lorcan but was pleasantly stunned when he mentioned that Scorpius actually defended him from a pair of bullies who made fun of him when he tried to discuss several Quibbler theories about Nargles.

  
She wrote back how proud she was of them, saying that she hoped they would enjoy and be good during the term. She attached a parcel filled with fresh and some sweetened dirigible plums.

After she sent the owl on its way, she busied herself again in her work. She was working on another article for the Quibbler in her home-office when she heard a tapping on the window. She turned to see an unfamiliar owl with a piece of parchment attached to one of its claws. She untied the string, giving the bird a small treat, expecting it to fly away but it didn't move. It was waiting for her response.

_Mrs. Luna Lovegood--Scamander,_

_I have thought about your offer and I would like to invite you for tea here at Malfoy Manor. Please respond with when you are free and we can set up a schedule._

_Respectfully,_   
_Draco Malfoy_

Luna couldn't help the way her nose scrunched up due to the format of the letter. So formal and prim, but after all, it was Draco. It shouldn't have been a surprise.

She quickly wrote her response, telling him that she was free on Friday at 3 p.m.

She turned to the owl, already eaten its treat, retied the parchment on the leg of Draco's Eagle Owl before it suddenly took off.

* * *

He couldn't fathom why he had written that letter, couldn't think a reason why he invited her over but after that day on the train station, he couldn't stop his mind from wandering to thoughts of her. He was certain that this was a bad idea.

 

It had been more than a year since Astoria's death and he still found himself alone in the dark manor. During the first few months, he received visits from his former Slytherin housemates Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini but he just couldn't endure the look of pity in their eyes when they visited.

 

He wasn't in his best state during the beginning but he knew he had to at least show some resemblance of looking adequate for society's eyes, especially for Scorpius when he was home. But when he was alone, behind the closed doors of the Manor, in the dim lit rooms, he could wallow in self-pity and drown himself in firewhisky.

 

But during their encounter at King's Cross, Draco saw something in Luna's eyes that was different from all the other's ever since Astoria's death. It wasn't pity, empathy or how she must feel sorry for him. No, it was something else. It was a glint of understanding. Maybe spending time with someone who actually shared and understood his pain and grief could help him see the light again.

 

It was the sound of the doorbell echoing in the large manor that brought Draco out of his own pitiful musings.

 

He waited for a moment for the door to open and the house elf to ushered her in.

 

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor Missus Scamander." The house elf --Wolry-- said as she escorted her into the drawing room where Draco stood near the fireplace. "Wolry is almost finish with the tea."

 

"Thank you, Miss Wolry." Luna shot the elf a warm smile. Wolry mirrored the smile but with much more exuberant at being called by a title.

 

"Hurry up, Wolry." Came Draco's deep voice, causing the two to look at him, a look of fright flashing across Wolry's face. His expression was as hard as his tone,"We'll be having tea on the patio."

 

"Of course, Master Draco." Wolry nodded before disappearing with a snap of her lanky fingers to finish her duties.  

 

"Hello, Draco," Luna said as she approached her. Draco's expression softened as she reached him, she noticed. She didn't know how to react to that, but she was glad he didn't look so uppity. Even if just a little. "You have a lovely home. Too bad I didn't get to see much of it the first time I was here."

 

She said conversationally, so nonchalant that it took a beat for Draco to register her words.

 

"Luna, I'm sorry. I completely forgot! How selfish and insensitive --"

 

"It's okay, Draco." She cut him off with a small sympathetic smile. "The past is the past. I would rather move forward than dwell on the negatives of before." 

 

Draco gave her another apology and a sheepish look. 

 

He gestured for her to follow him to the patio overlooking the garden that Astoria had tended to, but now it was only Wolry who attended to them. He still could picture her working in the garden, watering the different assortment of flowers,  with a muggle-device. The garden showcased different kinds of flowers but Astoria's prized collection were her white roses, they were her favorite, so mundane and so very muggle-esque compared to the other magical plants, but they looked so pure and beautiful. Just like her. 

 

"You have a beautiful garden." Her eyes shining with admiration.

 

"Thank you, Astoria was very fond of flowers." He replied, pulling out a chair for her.  

 

"What was she like?" She asked once Draco settled in front of her. 

 

For a moment, Luna thought that she had already pushed the boundary when she saw Draco's expression stiffen, but it melted away as soon as it came. 

 

"She was brilliant," Draco said with pure admiration in his voice and eyes. "Had a bit of a sweet tooth, something that Scorpius inherited."

 

"Not a fan of sweets?"

 

"Not for every day," He said with a small laugh, "But Astoria always had to have a something sweet daily. Sometimes even sneaking Scorpius treats when we agreed not to as punishment." 

 

"She sounds like a wonderful mother." Luna expressed, watching Draco's distant expression. It was obvious he was still reminiscing happier memories. One would normally think of this rude, but not to Luna, she, of course, found herself drifting to other places and moments.

 

"She was."

 

That suddenly caused for the blissful expression on his face to vanish, but she hurried reached across the table for his hand.

 

"It's okay, Draco." She affirmed softly. "I miss Rolf too. It can get to me even on the most unexpected times."  

 

Draco was so focused on the feel of her small dainty hands on his, that he didn't notice that she had began humming softly, he sighed, trying to collect and organize his thoughts, but it was impossible with Luna in front of him. It was hard to ignore Luna in any capacity. She had a way about her, that just made you want to gravitate towards her.

 

Unfortunately, as he recently found out since that day on the platform, he was one of those people.

 

"How are your twins?" He managed to say, pulling his hand from hers. "I'm sorry I don't know their names."

 

"That's no matter." She replied softly, "Lorcan and Lysander. They owled me the other day, telling me about their first week. Lysander was sorted into Ravenclaw while Lorcan is in Slytherin."

 

That caused a perfectly groomed eyebrow of Draco to raise just a bit, "Slytherin? A Lovegood in Slytherin. Surprised that didn't make it to the front page of The Daily Prophet, like when Potter's son was sorted into Slytherin."

 

"I'd rather not see my son's name on that horrible publication!" Luna retorted with a ferocity of a lioness protecting her cub could only possess. "Actually, Lorcan also mentioned Scorpius in the letter." That caught Draco's attention, making him lean on the glass table. "Apparently, your son defended mine from a couple of bullies."

 

Draco noted the small gratified tone in the witch's voice as she spoke. 

 

"Is that so? Looks like an incentive is in order for Scorpius." 

 

"You spoil him so, don't you?" There was no hiding or doubt anymore, Luna was amused.

 

"He is a Malfoy, after all." He said in that familiar arrogant tone that was accustomed to him during his years back in school. "Deserves nothing but the best."

 

There was a sudden _pop_ and Wolry was back with their tea and cakes. 

 

"You may go now, Wolry," Draco said to the elf after she finished setting up the table with several choices of cakes and tea.

 

"Thank you again, Miss Wolry." Luna smiled at the elf who was now blushing.

 

"Thank you Master Draco and Missus Scamander," Wolry replied, looking pleased with herself.

 

"Please, call me Luna."

 

"Of course, Mistress Luna!"

 

There was a loud sound of glass breaking and Luna turned to see Draco had dropped the cup on the floor, an almost murderous look on his face.

 

"It's Miss Luna." He said to the elf in a deep and almost menacing voice. Wolry had gone pale and was now cowering behind Luna. "You only have one Mistress, you insolent, useless house elf! I ought to --" 

 

"Draco!" Luna reprimanded immediately.

 

Draco's stony eyes seemed to soften as he turned to look at her -- something that was becoming more frequent, the more time he spent around Luna.  

 

"She didn't mean it." She said, her voice gentler this time.

 

"Wolry didn't mean it! The house elf said, her voice shaking as she continued to shiver in fear. "My dearest apologies Master Draco! Wolry is sorry. So very sorry."

 

Draco let out a huff, closing his eyes, calming himself as best as he could. "Leave now."

 

And with a _pop_ the elf was gone again. 

 

A moment of silence passed before Draco found his words again, "I'm sorry. It's just -- I couldn't, I was just so --"

 

“You’re trying." She said in her soft dreamy voice of hers that instantly calmed Draco. "That’s all that matters, all right.”

 

"I'm sorry, shall we eat?" 

 

Luna nodded before settling down again and began to drink her tea.

 

 

* * *

Luna's visits grew more frequent as time went by, often bringing advance copies of the Quibbler for Draco to read, she was also fascinated by the creatures in the perimeters of the manor, especially the albino peacock. She had mentioned to him that she was thinking about writing an article about that specific breed of peacocks. 

 

"When Rolf and I traveled to South America," She said casually once during tea on an autumn day. The weather was starting to change, the leaves almost all gone as the nights became colder. "We saw a special type of peacocks that could breathe fire! Can the ones you have do that?"

 

"Not to my knowledge, no." He shook his head as his eyes scanned the pages of the Quibbler. He only started reading it to amuse Luna, but he found some of her writing rather interesting and worth the read. 

 

"Pity." She replied, taking a bite of the dirigible plum pudding she brought over. 

* * *

_Winter 2020**_

 

"Out of all the most idiotic and dangerous things you have gotten yourself into, this one takes the cake, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" Draco reprimanded his son. He seldom raised his voice at Scorpius but this was beyond, even with all the shenanigans that he was involved in growing up. They just got home from King's Cross station. The first day of winter break. "Honestly, I knew being friends with Potter and --"

 

"Enough, dad!" Scorpius yelled, but instantly regretted it when the stern look on his father's face only intensified. "I'm sorry, okay?"

 

Draco's face softened and he pulled his son into a hug. "I can't lose you too."

 

The teenage angst that was manifesting inside the fourteen-year-old evaporated and was replaced by overwhelming guilt.

 

"I'm sorry, dad. I promise it won't happen again." He pulled back from his father's hug. "You won't lose me."  

* * *

_Dearest Draco,_

_I'm glad to hear that Scorpius is safe. Ginny also mentioned the incident in one of her letters. I'm happy that all the children are alright now. Maybe I should give some dirigible plum to Scorpius, after all, they do help with opening one's mind. Maybe I'll have Lorcan give Scorpius a parcel of them after the holidays. Doesn't that just sound lovely?_

_Anyway, daddy is currently in St. Mungo's and it looks like we'll be spending Christmas there with him._

_Maybe we'll see each other again when we drop off the boys at Platform 9¾._

_Yours,_

_Luna_

 

* * *

It would be their first Christmas without Rolf. 

 

Somehow, Luna was glad they would be spending it at the hospital instead of back home. She couldn't bear to decorate their home without Rolf. He would always match her excitement in putting up different tinsels and ornaments the muggle way. It just felt more fulfilling doing it that way. Especially with the Christmas tree. Rolf would always choose the most exceptional tree for them to put up in the middle of their living room. Last year, Rolf gave the boys their first ever brooms on Christmas day and even though it was far too windy and cold, all three of them went flying around Ottery St Catchpole and when the boys tired themselves out, Luna prepared hot cups of cocoa for them to enjoy with their Christmas dinner as her father told stories and updates about a recent creature that was said to be sighted in the Arctic. 

 

Of course, this caused for Rolf to start planning an expedition while the boys were away for their first year at Hogwarts. The boy started arguing that they wanted to come along. Luna met Rolf's eyes from across the table and there was mischief in his eyes. She had to stifle a laugh from bubbling up.  

 

But that had been last year. This year, she got the boys a present from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in hopes that it would at least brighten up their mood as this was their first Holiday without their father. 

 

Her own father was confined for an experiment gone wrong. It was lucky that he still had all his fingers, one of the Healers told her. But she was just glad that her father was going to be alright.  

 

It was the day after Christmas when she received a parcel from a familiar looking Eagle Owl. 

 

_Happy Christmas, Luna._

 

It wasn't signed but Luna knew it was from Draco.

 

The parcel was wrapped in satin green paper and tied with a silver ribbon. When she opened the small box, she gasped when she saw a beautiful headpiece made of greenery and naturally preserved flowers.***

 

She beamed as she looked at the present. She quickly put it in her that was in a messy bun on top of her head. 

 

It wasn't exactly Christmas without her Rolf, but it was still Christmas. 


	2. Chapter 2

_ January 02, 2021 _

 

Draco sighed as he glanced around watching the various people around the station. It wasn't as packed compared to September 1st but there was still a considerable amount of parents sending off their children. 

 

"Keep out of trouble this time, will you? At least until Easter holiday, okay?" He said to Scorpius who looked ready to jump into the train. "Promise, yeah?"

 

"I promise, dad." Scorpius gave his father a sheepish look and a lopsided smile. "Can I get in now? I want to find a nice compartment."

 

The seeming agitated look on his son's face caused Draco to fight an amused look that was beginning to creep on his own face, "Nice compartment? To share with a certain redhead, maybe?" He couldn't help but tease the boy. The prospects and possibility of young infatuation familiar with Draco.

 

"Dad!" Scorpius groaned, his eyes wide, suddenly looking around to see if anyone had heard.

 

Draco chuckled at the mortified look on Scorpius' face, he looked just as bright red as the young Weasley's hair was. "I'm kidding, Scorp." He pulled him into another hug before giving him a kiss on top of his head. Something that the teenager did not appreciate, evident by the low groan that escaped him. "Watch your attitude. Go now and behave."

 

"Yes, dad." He replied softly this time, Draco could sense the familiar guilt in his son's stomach start to build again. "Goodbye. See you in Easter!"

 

And with Scorpius carrying his trunks, he hopped into the train, casting one more smile towards his father before heading off to find his friends' compartment.

 

Draco looked around the platform once more when he saw that Scorpius was settled in a compartment with one of Potter's sons, his eyes scanning the room for a certain blonde. He saw the blur of bright colorful clothes just a few feet from him. She was kneeling in front of her own sons. His feet moved to their own accord until he was near enough to notice that she was wearing the gift he had sent her for Christmas. 

 

"Where's your necklace, Lysander?" He heard Luna ask. He couldn't tell them apart very much, they looked so similar except one was wearing a ridiculous looking necklace made out of Butterbeer corks that he vaguely remembered seeing on Luna before during their time at Hogwarts.

 

"Turned it into a keychain!" The blonde boy said proudly showing of the trinket to his mother with bright eyes. 

 

"Clever." Draco couldn't stop himself from saying. Luna turned and her eyes brightened when she saw him.

 

"Hello, Draco. How are you?" She smiled softly as she greeted him.

 

" _ You're _ Draco Malfoy?" The other boy questioned-- Lorcan, Draco remembered his name was, the Slytherin-- looking up at Draco with wide eyes, almost as wide as his mother's. The boy extended his hand and Draco took it in a firm handshake. "I'm Lorcan Scamander. Fellow Slytherin, I heard great things about you!"

 

"I hope they weren't all from Scorpius." He joked and the boy beamed. In truth Draco wasn't sure what Scorpius got into at Hogwarts, except that he mostly spent time with the Potter's son and the Weasley girl. He hoped that his son wasn't anything like him when he was at school. 

 

"Some of them from mum, actually." The other one -- Lysander -- added conversationally and Draco noticed a light shade of pink had dusted Luna's face immediately. 

 

"Does she now?" He asked, fighting off a grin on his face. 

 

"Of course I do," Luna replied, standing up straight and meeting Draco's eyes. "I always talk about all of my friends." 

 

Draco had to hide the trickle of disappointment that formed in his chest when she said the last part. He didn't have the luxury to ponder what that meant because soon enough the train's whistle blew loud and clear and Luna turned to give her sons a tight hug and forehead kisses. "Don't forget to write!" She murmured into the top of their blonde heads.

 

The boys said their goodbyes to their mother and Draco before running off inside the train, undoubtedly to find their friends.

 

"Getting easier?" Draco asked once the kids were on the train.

 

Luna shook her head, the softly smile on her face fading a bit, "I don't think I can do this for another six years."

 

The train gave it's final raucous, metallic shriek and then it was off, the people on the platform started to disperse. Luna and Draco started to walk together in silence, Draco casting a few glances at Luna, she had a way of walking that made her seem like she was floating to another world, and it was only intensified by the seemingly plastered look of serenity on her face.

 

"How's your father?" He asked after a moment of silence as the stepped out to the street of Muggle London. 

 

"He's out of the hospital and back at the Rook," Luna replied, her eyes fixated softly upon the white puffed cloud above instead of where she was going, her long flowing skirt swaying as she walked. Draco nodded in acknowledgement. He was glad that Xenophilius was alright because Luna had one less thing to worry about. 

 

They continued to walk down the busy streets of Muggle London towards the Apparition zone that was hidden in an alleyway not far from the station.

 

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight." The words tumbled out of Draco's mouth before he could stop himself. 

 

"That sounds lovely, Draco." Came the witch's serene reply, her eyes still focused on the clouds above. "But unfortunately I can't. Sorry about that."

 

"Why not?" He asked, suddenly feeling nervousness brewing in his stomach at the rejection. It sounded like he had asked her out on a date -- did he just ask Luna Lovegood out on a date? The thought of dating again never crossed his mind, even with Astoria's final words saying that she hoped he would find love again. Beginning at a young age, Draco was already taught of the strict principles of the illusion of love and how it affected a marriage. Love wasn't a necessity when it came to Pureblood marriages. He was lucky to have parents who adored each other, he was luckier to have found love in Astoria and that she reciprocated that love with just as much intensity and honesty.

 

Before Astoria love and true happiness were unknown concepts to him.

 

"I'm going on an expedition tomorrow and I need to finish packing." Luna's words were casual as she finally glanced towards his direction and it took a moment for Draco to process what she said.

 

Suddenly Draco stopped in his tracks, turning to look at her silvery eyes.

 

"What?" He inwardly winced as his question came out as a hiss.

 

Luna watched him with curious eyes, even after all these years there were still remnants of the boy who called her harsh names when they were still students at Hogwarts. Her eyes searched his for a second until she decided to speak again.

 

"Rolf and I planned it before he died." She explained, taking a deep breath before continuing. The seemingly otherworldly expression on her face gone at the mention of Rolf, it still caused a pang inside her body. "We planned to go while the boys were at school but I just couldn't do it, you know. Not after... It was still too soon but I think I'm okay now. And besides, he would want me to go."

 

"Of course he would." Came Draco's quiet reply, schooling his features to remain neutral. "How long will you be gone?"

 

Luna seemed to think about that for a moment, "I don't know. Maybe a few months. Three max." The thought of not seeing Luna for three long months didn't settle well inside Draco. "The boys will be staying at Hogwarts over Easter and hopefully I'll be back before Summer Holidays."

 

"Oh," Draco coached himself not to sound bitter. "Sounds like you got everything planned out, then."

"You're not mad, are you, Draco?" Luna faced him, those bright silvery eyes meeting his dark grey ones. 

 

"Mad? Why would I be?" Came his stiff reply.

 

She seemed to ponder this for a moment, the way she gazed at him with those big warm owlish eyes was all it took for all the fire burning inside of Draco to simmer a bit.

 

"Thank you, Draco." That caught him off guard, his eyes looking curiously at her. "If it weren't for our time together, I would have never found it in myself to travel again."

 

A heavy feeling settled in his stomach as he processed Luna's small declaration. 

 

"I--uh, Luna." He started to say with a shaky voice. 

 

"I'm glad we're friends now, Draco." She confessed, moving closer to him, reaching for his hand and giving it a tight squeeze. "I feel less lonely."

 

And with that, she apparated away. A slow smile building on his face as the pleasant surprise of her words started to sink in.

 

* * *

 

Luna could hear the harsh winds outside of her tent, aside of casting a warming charm on her tent and herself, she bundled herself in several layers of clothing to keep warm as she wrote down on her journal, her wooden desk scattered with parchments, photographs and quills. Her hands stained with ink as she continued to write down her recent findings of possible Umgubular Slashkilter paw prints in the snow.   

 

It had been a month into her expedition when she started making progress and she couldn't help herself feel elated at the possibility of making it home just in time for the summer holidays to see her boys again. She missed them terribly. She tried her best to write to them daily but often times, she would get so carried away that she missed days of sending letters to her family. She was ecstatic to see her sons again.

 

But that wasn't the only reason.

 

For the past four weeks, she also missed the placid company of Draco Malfoy.

 

It had surprised her truly to the extent that she missed him and their time together so much so that it almost matched how she longed to be with her sons.

 

She missed seeing his rare but ever bright smile that seemed to be only for her, the sound of his formidable laughter, and the glimmer in his dark grey eyes when he talked about his son. Luna missed the conversations they exchanged alone together in Malfoy Manor and the devilish grin on his face when she started to talk about her latest discoveries on magical creatures. She missed the fluttering in her stomach that slowly began to form when he was around her over the time they spent together.

 

She missed him more than any of her other friends. 

 

Luna paused her writing when the thought popped into her head. 

 

Was Draco special? Of course, he was, he was her friend but what if there was something more to it? And did... did Draco feel the same? He had asked her to dinner before she left, but it couldn't possibly more than just a friendly dinner. Could it? She shook her head violently, how dare she think such thoughts? Draco was just a friend and Rolf... he still owned her heart and soul. She gave him those so openly and willingly as he accepted every little eccentric aspect about her and she couldn't imagine herself with anyone else but him. 

 

But with Draco, he made everything more vivid than the months after Rolf's death. 

* * *

 

_ February 12, 2021 _

"I can't believe you're turning thirty-nine tomorrow!" Ginny's excited voice echoed in the kitchen of the Potter's household as she continued to cook dinner for her friends and family. "And yet you still don't look a day over twenty-seven!" 

 

"That's an odd age to mention, Gin." Luna mused as she helped around the kitchen, she could hear Hermione's voice calling from the other side of the room, just getting here from the Ministry. "Did you know that Dabberblimps are one of the creatures with the longest lifespan? Some creatures don't make it to twenty-seven years of existence. I suppose it's rather sad if you think about it but living in the wild is rather dangerous." 

 

Ginny turned to look at her friend as she rambled on about Dabberblimps, learning over the years to just let it slide. 

 

"Dabberblimps don't exist, Luna." Hermione on the other hand, had yet to learn that lesson.

 

"I read about them in one of Rolf's grandfather's journal." Luna pointed out, a soft smile on her face and Ginny found herself feeling a smirk forming on her face as she saw Hermione's face. After all, having Newt Scamander as a grandfather-in-law was like a dream come true to Luna. Especially when it came to these types of conversations with Hermione. 

 

"What do you say to that, Minister for Magic?" Ginny sniggered, a full smirk on her lips now.

 

"Oh, hush!" Hermione composed herself, sitting on one of the chairs available next to the kitchen island, helping herself to a glass of wine on the counter. "Where's Harry and Ron?" 

 

"I sent them out to buy some ingredients I need." Ginny glanced at the clock, "Which was almost thirty minutes ago. I swear those two are --!"

 

Luna found herself drifting away as Ginny continued her semi-rant about her husband and older brother.It was rare for all of them to come together and have dinner, especially on a weekday but it was Luna's birthday tomorrow and they decided to celebrate a day earlier because tomorrow Ginny would be going to Australia for the Australian Quidditch League. Luna mused that Ginny rather enjoyed being a sports editor for the Daily Prophet. She could vaguely hear Hermione going on about the latest progress on eradication of oppressive, pro-pureblood laws. Her hands were still busy stuffing mushrooms into the vol-au-vents, her thoughts suddenly began floating away towards a certain white-blonde person. 

 

Why had Draco suddenly in occupied her thoughts so much?

 

"What took you so long?" Ginny's voice caused Luna to the present as her gaze followed to Ginny who gave her husband a kiss before hitting him lightly on the chest. 

 

"Ow, we weren't that long!" Harry said in both his and Ron's defence. 

 

"Hey, Luna," Ron said from Hermione's side. "Happy birthday."

 

"Thank you, Ron." Luna smiled, watching the two couples with wistful eyes, missing Rolf so suddenly even though moments ago it was Draco who occupied her thoughts. What was wrong with her? Why was she so suddenly discombobulate? Maybe Ginny and Harry had wrackspurts in their home. 

 

"Any plans on how to spend your birthday?" Harry asked, getting a bottle of butterbeer from the muggle fridge. 

 

"I think daddy and I would just spend the day together." She answered, her eyes moving back to the mushrooms in front of her, although something inside her yearned for the company of Draco.

 

"Draco was asking about you the other day." That caused Luna to look at Harry. 

 

"What?"

 

"Yeah, visited the other day asking if I knew when you'd be back," Harry answered, Luna could see a mixture of concern and unease forming in his eyes. "You didn't tell him you were back?"

 

"Didn't know you're friends with him." She could hear the slight indignation in Ron's voice as he spoke.

 

"Oh, we are." Luna had been back for almost a week now and had tried her best to keep out of Draco's radar. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him again, but ever since the epiphany during her stay at the arctic that maybe Draco was more special than all her other friends, she wanted to clear her mind and assess her thoughts before seeing him again.

 

"You and Malfoy?" Ginny asked, handing Harry the muggle vegetable peeler so he could continue cooking dinner. Harry took it with no argument, moving to the counter finishing off what Ginny started. Luna thought for a moment how Harry was a much better cook than Ginny. She didn't inherent Molly's cooking abilities. 

 

"We used to spend time together before I left." Came Luna's simple reply. Honestly, it was a big deal that she was friends with Draco.

 

"You never mentioned," Hermione stated, looking at Luna with curious eyes. 

 

"It's not a big deal." Luna shrugged nonchalantly, turning her back from her friends to focus back on dinner and attempting to ignore the stares she knew she got. 

* * *

 

 

It was almost twelve in the afternoon when Luna heard a knock on the front door. She hadn't expected any visitors, let alone to see Draco Malfoy on the steps of her house. 

 

"You're back." Draco's eyes were watching her carefully as he stood across the threshold of her house in his impossibly immaculate clothing. "You didn't send a letter. I thought you were avoiding me."

 

"I'm sorry," Luna's tone was casual and light but calculating. How would he react if she told him she  _ was _ avoiding him. But not for reasons he thought. How could she tell him that after time apart, she began to long for his presence in a totally non-platonic way? "I got caught up with my work."

 

"Mister Malfoy? What a surprise! I didn't know you would be sharing Luna's birthday with us." Xenophilius Lovegood stood behind his daughter, wearing robes of an eye-watering shade of pumpkin juice, his shoulder-length white hair almost matched Draco's. "You're just in time for lunch!" 

 

And with that, he went back further inside the rook-shaped house, leaving Luna and Draco alone.

 

"It's your birthday?" 

 

"Yes."

 

You never mentioned --"

 

"You never asked." Luna gave a shrug. 

 

"Luna, did I--" A heavy pause. "Did I do something wrong?"

 

"What gave you that idea?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Then a sudden thought came to her mind, "Oh, where are my manners? Come in, Draco, please do. Daddy made ploughman's."

 

Luna lead him into the kitchen, the stove, sinks, and cupboards curved to fit the walls of the perfectly circular room. The walls painted in different bright colours, doodles of different types of creatures, stars and flowers scattering all over the place. It looked like the anti-Malfoy Manor. 

 

"I hope you're hungry Mister Malfoy!" Xenophilius said as he used his wand to set up the small circular wooden table in the middle of the kitchen. 

 

"Call me Draco, sir." He said as he sat himself on one of the chairs available with Luna next to him, he couldn't help but notice a light shade of pink shading Luna's face as she stared absentmindedly in space.

 

"Alright, Draco. If that's the case, just call me Xeno." Luna's father smiled as he finished setting the table and sat down from across Draco. "Happy birthday my little moonbeam."  He gave Luna a kiss on the cheek and she smiled at her ever devout father. 

* * *

 

"Your father seems to adore the boys." Draco mused with a chuckle as the memory of how Xeno almost gushed about his grandsons and how he was sure they would follow their parents' footsteps and become a wizarding naturalist or a magizoologist as their interest in magical creatures matched that of Luna when she was young.

 

"Oh, they have him wrapped around their fingers!" Luna laughed. "He would always spoil them when they were growing up!" 

 

"I'm glad he doesn't hold any grudges against me or my family," Draco said conversationally as Luna lead him down the steps of the house. 

 

"Oh, daddy would never do that." Draco couldn't help but be amused as a grown woman who was a year shy of forty still called her father 'daddy', but then again, it was Luna. She never did follow social conventions. "And besides, I told him about our friendship. He doesn't mind, I think he's glad I've made a new friend after..."

 

_ Rolf. _

 

"Happy birthday, Luna." Draco stopped to look her in the eyes as the arrived at the final step. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything."

 

Luna gave a soft smile, "You didn't have to --"

 

"I want to." He gave a tender smile and again, a flush of pink scattered on her face. This was ridiculous! She was a grown adult! Why did she suddenly have these juvenile feelings for Draco? Surely he would never think of her in that manner, surely -- "Let's have dinner tonight. My treat, a birthday present." 

 

Luna caught her bottom lip between her teeth and pondered for a moment, her eyes never leaving Draco's. 

 

"I'll be ready by seven." Again, the smile she gave Draco caused a brewing in his stomach.

* * *

 

Luna inspected her appearance in front of the full-length mirror. She never found herself susceptible to vanity but she couldn't help but fidget as she eyed her reflection. She still looked alright for a woman nearing her forties. Rolf had always assured her that she was beautiful even covered in sweat, mud and muck while trekking down the Amazon rainforest. 

 

But would Draco think the same? 

 

She shook the ridiculous thought away from her mind. 

 

Why did she have to think of such nonsense? This wasn't even a date. It was just two friends going to dinner to celebrate her birthday. 

 

She heard the sounds of the front door open and close, and decided it was time to stop her rather absurd musings. Draco was downstairs. 

 

"I say, there's a considerable amount of wrackspurts around your head." Luna heard her father say, followed by Draco's light chuckle.

 

She saw her father and Draco sat around the den of the house, her father wearing his own pair of large, colourful spectrespecs. "Maybe we can give some dirigible plums to Draco, daddy."

 

Draco's eyes moved to Luna, his eyes taking in her appearance, Luna looked more well-groomed than he had ever seen her. She wore a light blue off-shoulder dress with red and orange floral prints on it, her long blonde hair in a neat bun on top of her head, a pair of pink shoes that did not match her dress were on her feet. It was an odd choice, but then again, it was Luna. 

 

"That's a wonderful idea, dear!" Xeno walked to give her daughter a hug. "There'll be some ready for when Draco escorts you back home. I am assuming that you will be escorting her home."

 

The look on Xeno's face as he looked at Draco made him feel like a teenager again, meeting with Pansy’s father during the summer before their fifth year. 

 

"Of course, Xeno." Draco gave his best gentleman smile, giving off a confident yet courteous air. 

 

"See you later, daddy." Luna gave her father a hug before walking to stand in front of Draco. "Ready, Draco?" 

 

"Sure thing."

 

They made their way towards the door and was down the steps when they heard Luna's father call, "Enjoy your evening!" 

 

He offered his arm and Luna entwined their arms together as they apparated to the restaurant in Horizont Alley. 

* * *

 

The maître d' ushered them to a table for two inside the restaurant when Draco gave his name. 

 

Luna looked around the restaurant, she recalled hearing the name of the restaurant from Hannah Abbott, Neville's wife, saying that it was nearly impossible to book a table without a two months advance reservation. Just by the looks of the place, Luna knew that this was not a restaurant that one could get into with on impulse. It made Luna wonder, but then again, the Malfoy name still held significance in the wizarding world. 

 

A waiter approached them with a menu. 

 

"Just a bottle of house white, for now, thank you," Draco said to the waiter, not even looking up at him as his eyes scanned the menu. Luna wondered if he was frequent at this place. Maybe he and Astoria ate here often before. 

 

While Draco was distracted with the menu, Luna gave another glance around the restaurant, the large mullioned windows, long embroidered curtains, dark walnut tables with candles on top, flowers on each table, delicate live piano music. It’s a romantic setting, the kind of place lovers come to. She let herself soak in the ambient music for a few moments before finally turning her attention to the menu. 

 

“See anything you like?” Draco asked, his eyes shifting to meet Luna's above the menu.

 

"The chicken and pilau rice look delicious." Her eyes moving back to the photo available on the menu. 

 

Draco's tone was light, "That was one of Astoria's favourites as well."

 

She had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from frowning. Why was the mention of his dead wife bothersome? It shouldn't be! 

 

Just then the waiter reappeared with the wine and his notepad.

 

They ordered quickly; the waiter gathering the menu and left them to their own conversations.

 

Luna took a sip of the wine and closed her eyes, sighing in delight. It had to be the best wine she ever tasted, even the one she and Rolf had tried in Venice couldn't compare.

 

Draco broke into a grin. “If you two want to be alone…”

 

"Oh hush!" Luna laughed.

 

They settle into conversation. This was light and easy and it was exactly what they need; to get back some normalcy after the month apart, learning to return to the familiar flow between them.

The waiter returned in less than ten minutes with their food and she had to admit, the presentation of her dish was exquisite. It almost looked too good to eat. 

 

"I missed you when I was away." Luna's said suddenly midway through their meal, her confession seemed to caught Draco off guard, his fork pausing in midair as it was nearing his mouth in a comical way. 

 

"I-- I missed you too, Luna," Draco said, something flashed beneath the surface of his hardened expression and she hurried to investigate the sudden shift. It was too late, the emotion disappeared before she could identify it. The confident Malfoy aura was back. "No one around to badger me with silly theories about invisible creatures."

 

It was a playful tease and Luna found herself laughing like a giddy schoolgirl. 

 

They finished their meals and Draco paid the bill, with Luna saying that she would treat him next time, Draco smiled at the prospects of another dinner with her. 

 

Both of them walked into the streets of Horizont Alley, before apparating away back to the Lovegood house. Both of them sharing and savouring the blissful energy surrounding them in their own little bubble. They end the night with a hug and smiles plastered on their face. 

* * *

 

It was the end of June and Luna found herself in front of Rolf's grave. Rows of tombstones stood erect in silence to the left and right, in front and behind, like a sea of the dead.

 

"I can't believe it's been a year." She whispered to herself as she sat on the ground, her eyes locked on her husband's headstone. The weather was steadily getting warmer, signalling the start of summer. "We miss you, Rolf. I miss you so much." She leaned forward to run her fingertips on the engraving on the cold stone. ' _ Loving Husband, Wonderful Father, Brilliant Naturalist _ ' 

 

"I can't wait to see Lorcan and Lysander. I miss them terribly, I'm sure they'll be ready to tell me all about their first year at Hogwarts." A serene smile spread on Luna's face as she imagined the looks on her sons' faces."You'd be so proud of them!"

 

She closed her eyes when a warm breeze and the memories of her and Rolf came flooding into her mind. When they first met in Romania when she was studying dragons with the help of Charlie Weasley. It had been a random encounter and when she found out he was Newt Scamander's grandson, she had immediately struck up a conversation with him. But it was in another chance encounter that Luna started seeing Rolf as more than just 'one of the greatest magizoologist's grandson'.  

It was during her time in Zaire when she crossed paths with Rolf again who was studying the mating process of the Tebo. He had invited Luna into his tent and they shared their knowledge and interest on magical creatures and when Luna had mentioned one of the creatures that her father written about in the Quibbler, Rolf was ecstatic at a possible new species of magical creatures. 

 

After that, they started corresponding letters and soon enough, Luna found herself falling in love with him. Luckily for her, he fell just as hard. 

 

Luna wiped a single tear on her face as she was brought back to the present. The grief in her stomach came in waves and threatened to consume her entirely. But she refused to give in, she would always hold on to the happy memories that she and Rolf shared. Always. 

 

But now, a year later, she was also making new memories with someone else. 

 

She couldn't help feel that she was betraying her husband. 

* * *

 

"Slytherin won the House Cup this year, mum!" Lorcan exclaimed with pride as he continued to tell stories from his first year at Hogwarts.

 

"But Ravenclaw was just a few points from winning!" Lysander countered with a pointed look. 

 

Luna smiled as she listened to her sons recounted more of their experience at school. 

 

"You should have seen the Quidditch game!" Luna was surprised to find out that Lysander was fond of Quidditch. Rolf was not as big of as a fan as her and they rarely had the time to bring the boys to matches. "Ravenclaw won against Hufflepuff!" 

 

"And lost to Slytherin!" Lorcan interjected. "But Gryffindor still won over Slytherin." His tone turned a little sullen at that and Luna found it precious that her son valued his face with so much gusto. 

 

There was a loud crash from the direction of the kitchen and Luna immediately rose from her place in the den, ready to investigate what was going on but before she could take any further steps, she heard her father yell, "Tea's ready!"

 

The boys laughed, "I hope granddad made jam doughnuts!" Lysander said, already making the short walk to the kitchen. 

 

"Didn't you have enough of those at the feast?" Lorcan's question was accompanied by a chuckle.

 

"Never!" 

 

Her heart swelled as she listened to the voices of her family from the other side of the small house, the past year without Rolf had been difficult for everyone, but there was only one thing that Luna held onto; a dwindling ray of hope. Hope that replaced the blanket of blackness with bursts of light that pierced through the darkness. It was hope that made her believe that everything would be better, happier, brighter, warmer. Maybe, she hoped, that welcoming of something more into her life would be worth it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for updates!  
> sharingoxygenwithyou.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you for going with me to Gringotts, Draco." She threw him a small grateful smile as they walked up the steps of her father's home.

  


Draco opened his mouth to reply but a loud almost static noise mixed with what seemed to be a chugging and whoosh sounds came from inside the house. Luna gave a laugh at Draco's confused expression.

  


"Daddy's printing new editions of The Quibbler." She explained as she opened the door of the house and the sounds became even louder and clearer.

  


"You were able to buy new machines then?" He looked around the living room and noticed that not much change since the last time he was there, except maybe their were maybe more piles of papers and journals.

  


"Yes. Would you like some tea?" Luna asked and then plucked her wand from behind her ear and cast a wordless-spell to start the kettle when Draco nodded. "I should thank you again for helping me get them at a lesser price."

  


"Thank me then." He replied, shooting her one of his trademark Malfoy smirk.

  


Luna rolled her eyes with a laugh before moving to the spiral staircase, "Lysander! Lorcan! I'm back!"

  


"Do you think they'll hear you with all the --?"

  


"Mum!" Two voices said as they the twin brothers made their way down the stairs. He could tell the boys apart now because after all the countless photos Luna showed him and the encounter at the train station after Yule Holidays, he finally learned the small difference between the two boys. Lysander had more freckles scattered on his face and Lorcan had slightly bigger eyes than his brother.

  


Lorcan almost beamed when he noticed Draco standing in the middle of the mess that was the Lovegood living room.

  


"Good day, Mr. Malfoy." Lorcan greeted.

  


"Lysander, you can call me Draco." He teased and when he noticed how his shoulders deflated. Quickly, he let out a laugh and smiled down at the boy. "I'm kidding, I know you're Lorcan."

  


Lorcan seemed to regain his composure and Lysander nudged his brother, giving Draco a wave and a polite hello, before dragging him and his brother to the kitchen.  

  


Draco frowned at the gesture but swiftly pushed it aside, thinking that Lysander was merely uncomfortable with the presence of someone as unfamiliar as him. He had heard from both Luna and Scorpius that Lorcan was a nice lad, was more cunning than he made himself to look like, especially when it came to bullies.

  


Lysander, Draco observed, was more opinionated but reserved. Maybe he just needed more time to warm up to him.

  


"Would you like to stay with grandpa while he finishes for the day or would you like to help me back at home?" Draco heard Luna talk to her sons.

  


Draco found out that Luna and Rolf did not leave with Xenophilius at the Rook, they had their own house not far from it but after Rolf's death and with the children at Hogwarts, Luna ended up staying with her father for most of the year. They only go back to the house when the kids were back.

  


"Will Mr. Malfoy be with us?" Lysander asked, obviously not trying to prevent Draco from hearing him. That caused another frown and a huff from Draco.

  


Luna looked up from preparing the tea and blinked at her son before turning to look at Draco from the other side of the room, "If he wants to."

  


And when their eyes met, he knew she was asking him -- _Do you want to?_

  


In truth, he never gave it much thought nowadays. Spending time with Luna almost seemed natural and innate to him.

  


Did he want to?

  


He looked away from Luna to gaze at her sons and was caught between Lorcan's hopeful smile and Lysander's judgmental scowl.

  


"I would love to, however, I need to head back." He said dismissively and Luna gave him a curious look. "I don't think I reminded the house-elves to feed the peacocks."

  


He could see the curious look on Luna's face turn into a full look of confusion, but it was the best he could do with two preadolescents watching him with wide eyes that they inherited from their mother.

  


Draco could tell that Luna's mind was processing this before nodding, "I'll show you out then."

  


"I'll do it!" Lorcan volunteered brightly and a little bit too enthusiastically.

  


"Well, right then. Show me to the door, young Scamander." Draco said after regaining his composure himself.

  


As Lorcan opened the door, he stepped outside with Draco.

  


"Hey, Draco? Can I tell you something?" Draco saw the young lad fidgeting with his fingers.

  


"What is it?"

  


"I'm really glad that you and mum are friends."

  


"Really? Why?" Draco's eyebrows raised in shock.

  


"Because," Lorcan looked up at Draco with eyes that didn't altogether resembled Luna's but he could see the same glint of wonderment and dreaminess that Luna looked at the world with. "Her smile isn't broken anymore."

* * *

Draco and Scorpius Malfoy found themselves in the Malfoy family cemetery at the end of summer. Dark circles under Draco's eyes reflected how all attempts at sleep the night before had failed repeatedly, each time the room he used to share with Astoria fell silent was a reminder that she was gone. He usually blocked out those thoughts with a glass or two of firewhiskey at night, but it was different during the anniversary of her death. He didn't want to blockade those feelings. It would be disrespectful to Astoria.

  


The silence that surrounded them was broken when he heard Scorpius make a sound from the back of his throat that sounded like a mix of a harsh sob and a whimper. Draco turned to his son and could see the unshed tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

  


“I should have been there, I should have…I should have just listened to you and stayed in the house." Scorpius spoke softly as he looked at his mother's grave. " I could have had that time with her, but I was scared. I hated seeing her sick. I should have been there when she died!"

  


It had been two years since Astoria's passing and this was the first time that Draco saw his son so distraught, a part of his mind told him that this wasn't the first time he displayed such emotions, he was just too busy in his own grief to notice, -- the thought made an uneasy feeling settled in his stomach.

  


Draco stared at him processing his words, in truth, he had been angry with him for refusing to be with his mother during her final hours but overtime he understood. It was just too painful for him.

  


"Scorpius, it's okay. She understood." Draco placed a hand against his son's shoulder, making him look at him -- at this age, Scorpius was almost at eye level with his father. "I know it’s hard, but she wouldn’t want you blaming yourself. She’d want you to be happy.”

  


The closer time got to the anniversary of Astoria's death the more guilt and shame the young Malfoy felt at the reminder of him escaping from the Manor for temporary freedom he found in the arms of denial.

  


"I'm sorry, father." He said, swallowing another weak sob. "I was selfish and a bad son --"

  


Draco moved to hug his son, he knew his friends -- especially Potter -- did their best to stay with Scorpius and keep him from feeling alone when he couldn't, and for that, he was thankful to them beyond measures. But now, he knew he needed his father.

  


"You are not a bad son." He said, " _Don't_ you ever say that. Your mother loved you, I love you and we couldn't be happier when you came into our lives. You were a blessing, Scorp. Don't ever think otherwise."

  


Draco took an unsteady breath. Words were not his strongest ally but he prayed to the Gods that they would at least give comfort to his only son. An audible breath. The silence stretched before Scorpius pulled back from his father's hug.

  


"Thanks, father."

  


Astoria was still at the forefront of Draco's mind and he realised, in Scorpius' as well.  She was right where she belonged --in their hearts and minds. But he knew she wouldn't want them to dwell and stay plastered on the grief of her passing, it was time to learn to live again.

 

 

* * *

 

It had almost been impossible to schedule a dinner with all of them but a week before the end of summer and the children had to go back to Hogwarts for the new term, they were able to have it over at Harry and Ginny's house. It was the usual group with the addition of Neville and his wife Hannah. Ever since Neville became the professor for Herbology at Hogwarts, it was difficult to synchronize all their schedules. However, there was a miracle and all of their itineraries were free on the week before the start of term.

  


Harry had to use an engorgement charm on the table to fit them all.

  


After the mandatory updates on how they were and how the children were doing at school-- Rose was on top of her class, Lysander got the highest mark in his class in Herbology, and how Lily was enjoying being a Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and everyone was unsurprised when they brought up how Lily and Hugo were almost at par with George and Fred had been in terms of being troublemakers -- the adults had their own conversations while the children were engrossed in their own.

  


Luna noted fondly how Lorcan was having an almost animated conversation with Al. She could make out a few details of their discussion -- she heard them mention about Slytherin winning the House Cup.

  


She brought herself to pay attention to her friends when suddenly the topic was about the Malfoys. She chanced a quick glance at Al, who was either still engrossed in conversation with Lorcan or was just good at not showing he took notice of the adults' topic.

  


"What does Malfoy do anyways?" Ron asked when Ginny mentioned that she saw Draco at the Prophet's head office.

  


"He's a businessman, Ronald," Hermione replied to her husband. Of course, Hermione would know, Luna thought. She knew everything.

  


"Business? What business?"

  


Hermione was about to answer when Luna spoke first, "He has investments in several wizarding companies, including The Daily Prophet." Luna answered, all the adults' eyes moving to look at her curiously. "And recently, if I'm not mistaken, he's starting to invest in non-wizarding companies as well."

  


"He also has ties in the company that makes the Firebolt," Al said, adding to the conversation from the other end of the table, all eyes moving to him. He was aware of their discussions. "That's why the Malfoys always got the newest models."

  


Luna saw the look Harry shot his son and Al turned back to his food, muttering something under his breath.

  


The rest of them paused, the children's voice quieting down a bit as the adults' returned to their conversation and their attention to Luna. Even though it was known to the rest of them that somehow Luna and Draco were friends, it still mystified them on just the amount of knowledge the former Ravenclaw knew about Malfoy.

  


"And how do you know that?" Except maybe for Neville, who was always busy during the rest of the year teaching at Hogwarts and barely rarely got to spend time with the group during summers and holidays.

  


"Oh, we were talking about it once during tea," Luna replied, her attention returning to her food. "I think we even had some lovely blueberry and lemon scones."

  


"You had tea with Draco?" Neville looked around at his wife and other friends, searching their faces if they already knew this fact. They did.

  


"On a regular basis," Luna answered, nonchalant. Then paused, before speaking again, not noticing the look on Neville's face. "And well, since he is very disciplined with his money, I asked for his help regarding the money Rolf left us."

  


"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

  


"Well, you see I'm not very good in managing money nor is my father and I would hate it for me to be ever so careless of the money Rolf left me and the twins." She glanced at her boys as she said this and was glad that they seemed to be enjoying themselves once again at the discussion at the other end of the table.

  


"So, what?" It was Harry who spoke. "He's your accountant now? Finance manager?"

  


Luna paused to think for a moment then blinked at her friend, "Well, no, however, he's the one who helps me budget some of my expenses. Especially since daddy had to buy several new printing press for the Quibbler and you know those don't come cheap."

  


"Luna, you mean, Draco is an investor for your dad's magazine?" Ginny asked looking at her.

  


"No, he has never given money for the Quibbler," Luna explained, shaking her head slightly. "But sometimes he helps me with the expenses."

  


A loud crash from the other end of the table caused all of their attention to turn at Hugo who was looking guilty

  


"Oi, what'd you do this time?" Ron's eyes focused on Hugo as he scowled at him.

  


"Nothing!" Hugo defended but with the way Lily was laughing, it wasn't just nothing. Even Rose was unable to fight the urge of giggles that escaped her.

  


"Your mother's the bloody Minister of Magic!" Ron said, clearly showing his displeasure at his son's antics. Luna watched her own sons fighting their laughter but clearly, whatever Hugo did was pure amusement for the children. "You'd think you could behave better in front of guess."

  


"Ronald! Language!" Hermione scolded her husband and gave Hugo a sharp look when he laughed. "And just for that, you'll be doing all the dishes on your own for your Aunt Ginny."

  


Another grumble of protest from Hugo but with one look from both Hermione and Ron, he slumped back against his chair.

  


As everyone was saying their goodbyes for the night, Ginny and Hermione pulled Luna to the side to talk to her privately. Luna searched the room for Lorcan and Lysander, who were saying their goodbyes to Neville and Hannah.

  


"We're worried, Luna," Hermione said softly.

  


"Why?" Luna asked, turning to look at her friend.

  


"Well, you're spending a lot of time with Draco lately," Ginny explained as she and Hermione exchanged a quick glance before both of their gazes settling on Luna.

 

"I suppose I have, haven't I?" The blonde agreed with a slight nod and a serene smile.

  


"And we're just worried that maybe you two are maybe getting too close," Hermione remarked, her fingers interlocked in front of her abdomen.

  


"What do you mean?" She questioned, wrapping her arms around her body as she shifted from one foot to another, and once again Hermione and Ginny exchanged a glance. Some part of her knew what they were talking about but she hasn't even admitted to herself the growing feelings she harbored towards Draco over the year, let alone admit it to anyone else.

  


"Look--" Ginny raised her hand to place on Luna's arm in a show of tenderness and care. "We're worried and we just want you to be careful. It's only been a year since Rolf died."

  


Ginny quickly realised that that wasn't the right thing to say because then Luna shrugged her hold from her arm. Both witches faces expressed remorse as Luna's usually dreamy voice turn sharp with an edge.

  


"Yes, well -- thank you, Ginny," Luna responded, taking a step back from them both, a scowl on her face. "I know exactly how long my husband has been dead!"

 

With that, Luna marched to where her sons were and hurriedly ushered the to the Floo network, grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and then yelling 'Lovegood-Scamander residence', before being engulfed by emerald green flames.

 

* * *

They found themselves near the lake in Ottery St Catchpole at the night after they send their children back to Hogwarts.

  


He told her his conversation with Scorpius that day at the graveyard during Astoria's death anniversary. He could feel the sharp, howling pain that came in the moments after Astoria's passing creeping back into him as he remembered the look on his son's face that day. He tried to be strong for Scorpius, but he couldn't manage to fight off the tears any longer and they cried together at Astoria's graveside.

  


This was the first time he allowed himself to be vulnerable in front of anyone except Scorpius after Astoria's death. When he cried there was a rawness to it, like the pain was still an open wound. And Luna -- he realised then and there -- was the only one who could heal him.

  


“Luna,” Draco said her name after a long silence, the two of them just staring in front of them. “Merlin -- does it ever stop hurting?”

  


“Losing someone can change you forever." She said in her dreamy voice of hers, but Draco could tell there was an ever slight edge to it. "Because there's a little bit of you in them, and it’s just as gone as they are when they say goodbye.”

  


"How--? I mean if you don't mind me asking." He stuttered, trying his best to choose his words. They never mentioned how Rolf died, always careful to skim away from the topic, he was worried that it wasn't something Luna wanted to recall.

  


Luna gave him a sad smile. "It was during one of our expeditions before the summer. We left the boys at my father's as we went to South America." She began, the memories flooding back into her mind in a bittersweet blur.

  


"South America?" He inquired, a memory of a conversation they had months ago appearing in his mind.

  


Luna nodded, "We were camping in the forest and there was a fire in the nearby town. Rolf wanted to help as best he could. He was that type of person really." Again, the sad smile reappeared on her face, but he could see the unshed tears in her eyes. "But not even magic was enough to stop the building collapsing and then..."

  


She couldn't finish her story as she choked back a sob. Luna bit on her lower lip and her eyes turned glossy with tears. She tried to blink them away and when she realised that she couldn't, she turned to look away from Draco.

  


Draco draped an arm around her shoulders and she buried herself in his chest as she continued to cry.

  


"After I saw my mum died and the war, I never thought that I would see someone else die." She said as she pulled back, his arms still wrapped around her in a tight embrace. "I was wrong."

  


Draco could imagine the pain, but after everything Luna went through before, during and after the war -- he realised that Luna was stronger than he first came to believe.

  


"It was the hardest to tell the boys, of course." She continued, wiping the tears with the back of her hand and pulling away from Draco's hold.  "But I managed. We manage."

 

A heavy pause lingered between them as Draco allowed her the time to recuperate.

  


"I understand." He finally spoke. For a moment, he closed his eyes, the feeling of loss, the feeling of having lost Astoria, once more overwhelming him. His vision clouded by tears when he opened his eyes, a quiet sob left his mouth. "I barely manage raising Scorpius alone, but I manage."

  


"You're a good father, Draco." She said, cupping his cheek in her small hand. "Scorpius is wonderful, kind and --"

  


"And everything I wasn't when I was his age." He cut her off, his tone not angry nor bitter. It was a clear statement. "Scorpius, he may look like me, a Malfoy in looks but his heart, it's Astoria's."

  


"And that alone is enough for you not to give up on life." She gave him a genuine look that showed how much she meant her words, before turning back to the serene look in front of them.

  


They never discussed such matters but he supposed it was obvious. The sharp features of his face looked weary now, with his skin paler than usual, and swollen eyes with dark circles beneath them. Luna noticed, of course. Luna always noticed even the small changes in people, yet didn't push them to open up or to talk about it. She let them be and gave them an escape that he wondered if she herself had.

 

* * *

The sun was strong and warm, but the wind was cool and breezy enough for it not be bothersome to work in the garden. The garden behind the Lovegood-Scamander household was smaller and less extravagant compared to the one back at the Malfoy Manor but Draco could see the smile on Luna's face as she continued to work with the different magical and muggle plants and flowers.

  
He wasn't one for gardening, even though Astoria had tried to get him into it, but he preferred to watch her work, lost in her own little world.  And even now, he sat on one of the garden chairs watching as Luna knelt down beside the neat raised beds of herbs and self-fertilising shrub with pruners in hand and gloves on.

The tranquility of the scene was disturbed when a shadow above caught Draco's attention, he looked up to see an owl above before it swooped down and land next to Luna.

She held out her hand and the owl hooted before dropping the letter in hand and hooting again before flying away.

"Whose it from?" Draco asked, making his way to stand next to Luna as she stood up as well.

Luna broke the seal of the envelope and began to read the letter, "It's from Rolf's publishers." She answered as her eyes continued to scan the parchment. "They want me to write the foreword for one of Rolf's books."

Draco noticed the slight frown that appeared on Luna's forehead.

"Isn't that good?"

Luna blinked at the letter once more before turning her attention to Draco, "I suppose it is. Yes -- yes, it is." She nodded.

"Hey, what's the matter?" A frown of concern lurking on his face.

"It's just -- well, the book was supposed to be published last year before he -- before the accident." She said, her breath catching in her throat. "Rolf wasn't able to send the final draft to them. I was debating if I should send it to them, but I realised it wouldn't be fair to Rolf. He worked so hard on that book, so much time and research, so I sent them the final draft last week. I didn't expect them to write to me about it, less alone write the foreword."  
  
"Why not?" He asked, "It's good news, isn't it?"

Luna blinked and shook her head, one of her ever serene smiles made its way to her face.

"Yes, this is wonderful!" She clapped her hands together. "The boys would be thrilled that their father's final work will be published."

Draco noticed the slight edge in Luna's voice when she said the word 'final', but then he realised that yes, this book was Rolf's final work, there wouldn't be any more after it. It was a reminder that Rolf was truly and forever gone.

* * *

Honestly, it happened out of the blue.

 

They were once again on one the patios of Malfoy Manor overlooking the garden, nothing unusual there, but when she dropped the question in the most nonchalant manner, he had to pause to process her words.

 

One minute she was discussing about a new breed of Runespoor discovered in Africa by one of her wizard naturalist colleagues, the next minute she caused him to almost choke on his tea.  

 

"Do you like me, Draco?" 

 

Well that had come out of seemingly nowhere. He looked her in the eyes, searching for any emotion that maybe she was pulling his leg or was just simply checking to see if he was listening to her story, but no. She was staring at him, unblinking and it was etched on her face that she was completely serious. 

 

She was watching him expectantly, turning the full force of those bright, wide grey eyes of hers on him as if there were nothing unusual about the question.

 

The silence stretched between them until Luna finally looked away as she casually took a bite from her biscuit as though they weren’t talking about drastically changing everything between them. Draco blinked and continued to stare at her. 

 

"Of course, I do, Luna." He replied, the look she was giving him causing him to uncomfortable. "You're my friend."

 

There were a number of thoughts swirling in his mind. For starters, if he was to be honest with himself, he had began to see Luna in a different light. Over the months, he had realised that he now counted Luna as a true friend. He enjoyed her company, found solace whenever he was with her and he found himself smiling and laughing more. He also recalled the conversation he had with Lorcan, and it made him think; did Luna feel the same? 

 

"Just as a friend?" Luna tilted her head, she met his confused gaze, allowing him to see that she was serious about this.

 

"Luna, what brought this on?"

 

It shocked him when Luna broke eye contact and looked at the ground, and was she...? She was blushing! 

 

"It was Ginny and Hermione who brought it up last month." She explained, eyes still not meeting his. "And, I think it's time I finally let you know, but I think I might fancy you and maybe, more than just fancy."  

 

"I don’t want to lose you as a friend.” Was his first response when he finally got his mind to function again.

 

"Why would you lose me as your friend?" She looked sharply at him, her face expressed confusion and Draco realised she was genuinely bewildered by his statement. A part of him wanted to be outraged because she was the one making outlandish questions that discombobulated him. However, this was Luna, after a year of being her friend, he knew that this was just simply how she was.  

 

"I don't know, Luna --"

 

"I admit to myself that I think it's too soon, it's only been over a year since Rolf and of course Astoria but... I care about you, Draco." 

 

"I care about you too, Luna." He admitted, "More than I thought I ever would."

 

"Then why can't we at least try?" She asked. "Maybe we'll do this and immediately decide we're better off as friends, I'm not a Seer and I don't know what the future holds, but we were friends first; that won't change. I won't let it." 

 

At those words, Draco could almost hear the cracks in his resolve forming.

 

The expectant look he gave her, the way her eyes were so solid, so bright, and almost metallic, rivaling the most excellently polished suit of armour. His gaze moving down to her nose, her button nose with a few speckles of freckles on them, but her eyes and nose were nothing compared to her lips. They were thin, with the lower lip more plush than the upper but pale pink that reminded him of a rosebud. 

 

He had the sudden urge to find out if they felt as good as they looked. But that would be a bad idea. Touching her would be bad. If he touched her he wouldn’t want to stop touching her.

 

He found himself balling his fist in an attempt to hold himself back from just reaching across the table and caressing her cheek, from running his finger over her lips, until the knuckles of his hands were white. 

 

"Draco?" She called out his name, her eyes trained on him, after he still didn't reply.

 

_'Oh sod it! To hell with it.'_

 

"I want to try as well, Luna." 

 

Her shoulders slumped, and he realised she must have been more worried about his reaction than she wanted to show, but the smile Luna gave Draco was blinding and reminded him of sunlight. He stood and moved over to the other side as Luna followed his movements as she stood as well. 

 

Cupping her face in his hands, his eyes dropped to her mouth again, and he brushed his thumb against her lower lip. He leaned down slowly, pressed his lips to hers in a firm, deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that happened!
> 
> Now, I do have a few questions for you, my lovely readers.
> 
> 1\. What's your opinion of the framing device? Is it too much? Too little? Entirely unnecessary? Confusing? Are the events happening too fast?
> 
> 2\. Do I spend too much time on dialogue and action? Has the setting not been developed well enough?
> 
> 3\. Are there any parts that are just confusing?
> 
> 4\. Is there anything you would like for me to add? Any characters you think deserve mentioning
> 
> See you next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> *I just see Astoria and Draco knowing more than just one language and of course that includes French.  
> **As I said in the beginning, trying to keep to canon so this is a reference to the events of The Curse Child. Which I'm not the biggest fan of but eh.  
> ***link to the present: https://img.etsystatic.com/il/6b6784/1470486750/il_570xN.1470486750_iicg.jpg?version=0
> 
> Hope to see you guys next chapter!


End file.
